capricafandomcom-20200214-history
New Cap City
New Cap City is a game in the Virtual World created by hackers. Overview New Cap City is digitally and virtually identical to Caprica City, only without laws, and there are additional features, such as large aircraft. It is a non-fantasy game with the same physical laws as real life. The object of the game is unknown. It is interpreted differently by different people. If a player "dies" in-game, their avatar de-rezzes, and that person is banned from the game permanently. The Adamas Tamara is very successful in New Cap City, owing to her ability to refrain from de-rezzing when wounded, which allows her to stay "playing" indefinitely. Joseph Adama goes to New Cap City to find Tamara and spends excessive time searching for her, abandoning his family responsibilities, such as forgetting his son's ink day. He gets addicted to amp. Both Heracles and Emmanuelle try to help him. Emmanuelle initially thought finding her would be a good thing, but eventually she realizes it is destroying his life. Therefore, she finds Tamara and asks for her help with her father. Tamara feigns suicide then de-rezzes him, forever banning him from the game. Death Walker The Avenging Angels Nestor and Olaf go to Sinny McNutt's Slash and Cut Den of Iniquity to kill the Avenging Angels (Zoe and Tamara), but the Angels kill them instead. Daniel Graystone sees his daughter here, but as soon as Zoe sees him, she dashes out the door to avoid him. Players Chiron's World * Chiron * Heracles * Vesta * Byun * Ashok * Chiron's Bank Guard Adamas * Joseph Adama * Tamara * Sam Adama * Emmanuelle Graystones * Zoe * Daniel Graystone * Amanda Graystone Mysteries Burlesque Club * Cerberus * Weasley Bouncer * Cigarette Man * Bouncer No 2 Sinny McNutt's * Nestor * Olaf Willow * Bartender Others * Brewer * Gamester * Butcher Knife Player * Amphead * Shotgun Additional Images New Cap City 1.jpg|New Cap City is nearly identical to Caprica City, except without laws. New Cap City 2.jpg|If you "die" in New Cap City, you are ejected permanently from the game. 105 Tamara Heracles NCC.jpg|Heracles introduces Tamara to New Cap City. 105 Chiron's Club.png|Chiron's favorite club is a speakeasy on the lower east side of New Cap City. 105 Chiron Flirts 1.jpg|Chiron holds court in the back of his favorite club. 105 Chiron Flirts 2.jpg|Chiron flirts with pretty young women and men in his favorite club. 105 Chiron's Club Heracles Tamara.png|Heracles explains the heist to Tamara. 105 Tamara Adama.jpg|Tamara is nervous about pulling off the heist. 105 Tamara Heracles Hotel.jpg|Heracles says that he feels like someone important in New Cap City. 105 Chiron's Bank Exterior.png|The bank vault in New Cap City where Chiron keeps his game credits 105 Solving the Puzzle.jpg|Heracles and Tamara unlock Chiron's bank vault. 105 Heracles Tamara Vault Coins.jpg|Heracles steals Chiron's New Cap City game credits. 105 Heracles Tamara.jpg|Heracles and Tamara discover she is dead in the real world. 105 Episode.jpg|Tamara has learned how to take charge and get what she wants. 107 This Is Not Me.jpg|Philosophical graffiti 107 Heracles Dies.jpg|Heracles dies. 108 Adama Apt NCC.jpg|Joseph Adama's apartment building in New Cap City. 108 Mysteries Emmanuelle.png|Emmanuelle waits for Joseph outside the Mysteries Burlesque Club. 108 Cerberus Cigarette Man 2.jpg|Cerberus flirts with audience members during his show at Mysteries. 108 Joseph Emmanuelle Mysteries.jpg|Joseph and Emmanuelle look for Tamara at the Mysteries Burlesque Club. 108 Cerberus Joseph.jpg|Joseph asks Cerberus if he has seen Tamara. 108 Joseph Emmanuelle T Flower Wall.png|Tamara's T-flower sign gets more ominous the longer she remains in New Cap City. 110 Deadwalker Gang.jpg|Gang members intent on fighting Zoe the Death Walker 110 Brewer Zoe.jpg|Zoe demands to know where the other Death Walker is. 115 Sinny McNutt's Exterior.jpg|Sinny McNutt's Slash and Cut Den of Iniquity 115 Sinny's Bartender.png|The bartender at Sinny McNutt's 115 Avenging Angels News.png|News of Zoe and Tamara as the Avenging Angels has reached the outside world. 117 Tamara Zoe Mtn Fortress.jpg|Tamara's and Zoe's mountain fortress in their newly transformed New Cap City. 117 Mountain Fortress.jpg|View from the Mountain Fortress 117 Sam Shotgun.jpg|Sam de-rezzes the dragons Zoe sent to kill Amanda. Category:V-World Category:Locations Category:New Cap City